Only for the Free Wine (a pewdiecry fanific)
by Ita-chan0822
Summary: Cry in general was having a pretty bad day and nothing was seeming to be right for him. Pewds just dropped in to visit him to tell him some interesting news, making him just as depressed. How will they help each other heal?


**So this is my first fanfiction I have ever written… Just a reminder that I love Pewdie and Cry… And I didn't really think that I would be one of those girls to actually write this kind of story… this was just for fun and I just couldn't help myself… This was purely for fun… and for no intention that anybody owns them… and Pewds and Cry are awesome… Love you guys 0#0.**

**Cry POV: **

The sidewalk in front of me is wet and rainy. Townhouses line the other side of the street whilst the side I'm walking on has a park and with a black, chain-linked fence and a couple palm trees that overhang above me. I'm on my way to the grocery store. My apartment is quite small and old, with a tiny refrigerator that barely holds anything. I usually go out to eat, my refrigerator barely held enough food for under a week and I was hungry as hell. The bus stopped by, though I didn't hear it because I had my music blasting in my ears. Just as I took my headphones off, the bus was already down the street.

"No! No! …dammit." I muttered, splashing a puddle of water on the sidewalk with my sneakers. "Well, shit." The other bus didn't come for another hour, and I wasn't willing to wait in the rain. I walked home a good four blocks to see a car in the parking space in front of where my apartment would be, a car I didn't recognize. I shrugged it off, reaching into my back jeans pocket to find my keys. "Oh, come on." I mumbled, not finding a trace of my keys on my body. I rang the buzzer to one of my neighbors on the bottom floor I sometimes talk to. Milda, an 85 year old woman that couldn't hear or see hardly anything, and her memory was also going a bit sour… horribly sour. I had to ring her buzzer probably as many times as her age before she could hear it. The old lady stood there, processing what she was seeing before she opened the door.

"Thank you, Mrs. Heffernan." I smiled shyly, embarrassed for how long I stood out there, sopping wet.

"What a nice day it is outside." She grinned at me with hazed eyes. I can't help but feel really bad for this poor lady.

"It's raining outside, Mrs. Heffernan." I added, pointing to the glass door that was open to the bad weather.

"Oh, right." She adjusted her glasses on her nose to peer outside and then at me, staring at my soaked sweatshirt and jeans and pretty much everything. "Were you in the pool?"

"It's… It's raining outside, Mrs. Heffernan." I repeated, stating the obvious in the nicest way I possibly could, sounding slightly awkward and like I was talking to my grandmother that babied me.

"Oh, yes." She said, looking outside again. "By the way, I believe your boyfriend stopped by my apartment wondering where you were." She told me with a hearty voice. "The one with the Swedish accent."

The only person I know with a Swedish accent is PewDiePie. My heart jumped into my throat. I had a slight crush on him when we game and talk and stuff, though we never hung out because he was on the other half of the world, so I eventually got over him, it took a while. But now that he's here, I don't know what the hell to do, nobody really comes and visits me, and I don't have many other friends other than the ones that I game with like Cinnamon Toast Ken or the night crew.

_Holy Hell, I just realized that nothing is cleaned and I'm not even prepared or anything and… shit._

_But why am I thinking this now? I don't think he'd care… but maybe…. Nah, get those thoughts out of your head, stupid._

"We're not, I'm not—wait, what?" I asked with a confused gaze, coming out of my thoughts.

"He's upstairs." She smiled mischieviously.

"Well thank you, Mrs. Heffernan, Have a nice day!" I told her kindly, but loud enough for her to hear me and also because of my nerves.

"When is payday?" scrunching her nose at my oddly low but now squeaky and nervous voice, not being able to hear me very well.

"No, Mrs. Heffernan. I said have a _nice day._" I annunciated.

"Odd, I hadn't had a payday in years…" she sighed.

"Well, that's probably because you're retired." I smiled sadly at her.

"Oh, yes." She said, shuffling back to her apartment.

"Poor lady." I mumbled under my breath. I was nerve wrecked as I approached my apartment. I went up there and realized he wasn't standing outside, so I had figured he'd went home. I was relieved, but a part of me was really sad, I kinda wanted to hang out with my friend.

I realized as I stood out there that if I didn't have my keys, then how am I gonna get inside? "Fuck!" I sobbed and grabbed the door handle at the same time, realizing when it was too late that the door was already open, and fell flat on my face.

"Hello?" A swedish accent echoed the room from the couch next to me. I lifted my head up and froze. He really was here. Pewds is finally here after all these… "I have a baseball bat if you don't show up in ten seconds." Pewds said, shakiness in his voice. "One…Two…Three…" This was my chance to back out the door if I really wanted to, I don't really know why I didn't do it now. Pewds is becoming so nervous, he's mixing up his Swedish and English. "Sjo….åtta…n-n-n-n-nine…" turning into a squeak. I can back away, but I want to stay here… what do I do? "N-n-nine and a h-h-half…" I hope I'm not gonna regret this. "Ten." He said as I popped up from behind the couch. "Fan! Nu vad fan…" Pewdie jumped, spilling doritos all over his chest. "Now why the hell… didn't you show up earlier? This place is so shady!" Pewds spoke with a frightened tone.

"Hi to you too, friend." I pouted. "How'd ya get in here?"

"I found your keys outside… they were in the parking lot." Pewdie shook nervously from the shock of being scared reaching into a backpack and handing me the keys shakily.

"Thanks, man." I replied, raising my brows, but now for a different reason. I forgot to ask the most important question. "So why're you here?"

"Ah, well, I saw that a gaming convention thing was gonna take place here and decided to stop by here and say hi and stuff since I was already in town." His tone seemed like he wanted to say more, so I waited until it got extremely awkward.

"Well, hi, friend." I smiled, breaking the dreaded awkward silence.

"…And I wanted to stay over for about a month, if that's okay with you." Pewds stared at the carpet below him, longingly into it.

"Of course you can." I told him, concerned that something is probably wrong.

"I feel like a terrible friend, showing up at your house out of nowhere and eating all your doritos…" Pewds gestured, tearing up and looking at everything in the room except for me.

"Dude, calm yourself, what happened to yourself to make you this way, this isn't the old Pewds." I said trying to comfort him. "I mean, you ate all my Doritos." Pewds sobbed, looking at the empty bag in his hand, then finding a chip in his shirt and ate it. "…you don't even like Doritos…"

"I'm surprised you remember that." Pewds sobbed pathetically.

"Did you book a hotel or is that why you asked to stay over?" I asked him dumbfoundedly.

"No, the money for the plane here and back is all I have, really… plus a little extra cash that I can—" Pewds started before I cut him off, trying to get the worries off his mind.

"How about I treat you to dinner?" I asked, giving him a hand off the couch.

"But, Cry, I can pay for…" Pewds started before I cut him off yet again, getting him on his feet and pushing him out the door.

"Don't worry 'bout it, le' go." I pushed and pulled him, closing the door to my bedroom, letting him put on one of my suits, since we're about the same height, then after we both put one on, I tried to push him out the door but some parts I couldn't even manage to get him past the door frame.

"I want to stay home please let me stay home it's not fair, Cry." Pewds said as I finally dragged him out and down the stairs. Mrs. Heffernan chose the wrong time to walk out.

"Are we having a playful wrestling match?" she giggled as we both stood there with embarrassed faces. "Well you two have fun playing, I guess that's what boyfriends do, nowadays… I never heard of such thing in my time…" her voice trailed off inside of the apartments. We let go of each other awkwardly as she walked inside, and as soon as she closed the door to her apartment and walked out the door, Pewds asked

" Does she think we're a thing?"

"Apparently so, she was so happy to talk about it before I came and saw you." I said, staring at the converse I was wearing, avoiding stepping on the cracks on the sidewalk to distract myself from blushing.

"That's cute. I can kinda see it…" he said, laughing, not being able to tell if he was joking or not from his face. There's no stopping it now, I was blushing beet red up to my ears. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Um…" I began. It stopped raining for a while, though it was still grey over us. I felt a trickle of rain hit my forehead, and it began to rain lightly. Figuring it would do this, I reached for a black umbrella from the inside of my blazer pocket, and held it over Pewds. "It may be raining, but I'm not gonna let it rain on you, Felix." I blushed while smirking slightly.

"That's weird, I never heard you use my real name, _Ryan._" Pewdie teased. When I mean something sincerely, I just wish… he wasn't pretending sometimes. I wanted to be serious with him sometimes too, I don't always want to goof off.

"Are you nervous, Cry?" Pewds asked me seriously.

"Huh?" I said, realizing my face felt hot, smiling like an idiot. "No, actually, I'm good, I'm just happy."

Pewds grinned at me, raising a brow, then shaking it off. "You're really weird sometimes, bro." Pewds cackled. I laughed, and we chatted about random stuff on the way there. I attempted to get his mind off of whatever was going on like talking about his current videos where he seemed really happy in them. He smiled slightly at the ground and started talking about the stupid decisions he made in the games he played or when he thought he had made a stupid decision and it actually went well. We talked about the characters' personalities and some one liners. I asked him how Maya and Edgar are doing. This seemed to bring him down slightly. "Ah, Edgar's doing alright… I wouldn't know how Maya is doing. I wish I did know." It went silent between the both of us, and Pewds seemed to be getting sadder and sadder. I knew I needed to come up with something quick or else he might break down.

"Deutschland." I mumbled, attempting miserably at holding back my soft laughter before the both of us broke and laughed obnoxiously, a few excess tears rolling down Felix's eyes.

"Thanks." He mumbled, looking at me meekly.

"It's my job." I shrugged, running my hand through my wet hair from the rain. Luckily, we were almost at the place we were supposed to be at.

"This place is really pretty." Pewds smiled, gazing at the ocean straight ahead of us. Though it was raining lightly, the water was still blue, and the waves rolled gently along the coast.

"Straight ahead and to the right is the place I was thinking of going." I said, pointing to a fancy Italian restaurant.

"That looks expensive. Are you sure?" Pewdie kindly asked, approaching the place slower.

"I've been saving up for a while and this is my favorite place to eat when I have the money to eat here." I laughed, Pewdie letting out an inaudible laugh.

We walked into the restaurant, and it was beautiful, just as I had remembered it. Ivory walls with blue lining, and some form of crown molding, similar to the design of a fleur de lis. This building was very old, fragile, but perfect in my sense. I hadn't been here for probably two years.

"PewDiePie?" a waitress asked as Pewds stood there with an awkward smile, shaking her hand.

"How's it goin'?" Pewds asked with his prize winning grin.

"Let me seat you and your friend in the VIP section upstairs." She grinned widely. "I'm a huge fan." I've never seen the VIP section, I never gave away my identity and wasn't used to being recognized.

We went up a set of stairs toward the back. Upstairs looked a lot prettier than downstairs, the design was pretty much the same, though the tables were really fancy and linen tablecloths covered them. Pewds' eyes seemed to pop out of his skull. "Cry, did you take a look at this place?"

"I'm lookin' at it." I frowned in amazement at all the shiny and diamond objects that were up here. Downstairs was crowded, but up here, there wasn't a single soul. I heard drowned out voices in the background from downstairs, though other than the cocktail band playing in the background, there was no other noise or overheard conversations. The waitress sat us at our table, fancy glasses and hand decorated plates covering the table with every utensil known to man. The waitress poured us both a glass of expensive wine. "Oh, we don't need…"

"Oh, it's on the house. All couples get free refills of wine." She grinned, walking away.

"We're not a—" I began before Pewds interrupted.

"Shhhhh… free wine." He giggled, covering my mouth.

"But… just cause…" I began before Pewds intruded again, holding my hands and making me blush up to my forehead, feeling like a bomb in it was about to explode, slowly ticking away as he slid his fingers into mine.

"No buts, there's free wine. I love wine, you like wine, right?" Pewdie asked sincerely, taking a sip of the red water. He seemed to melt into the table once he tried it. "Go on and taste it, you'll see what I mean." Pewdie told me half jokingly.

I honestly didn't see what was the big deal, I'm not really a wine kind of guy. I stared at the crimson liquid, swirling it slightly in my glass before I looked up at him. "I'm more of a beer kind of guy… maybe jello shots at the most." I said, looking into his now serious face.

"Just try the stuff, Cry." Pewdie laughed at me, wondering what the hell was wrong. I took a small sip of the stuff, the sip turned into gulps, the gulps turning into chugs.

"That's the best stuff I've ever tasted!" I exclaimed, my eyes lighting up.

"Is it worth being gay though?..." Pewds asked questioningly.

I stared at the empty glass for a moment. "Yes." I mumbled pathetically.

Throughout the night, we just drank and drank. Frankly, I don't really know what happened throughout the night because the wine was too good. All I knew was that more and more wine kept coming in and I drank and drank until I lost my sense of judgment. The last thing I remember was Pewds asking me to dance. There was a medium sized dance floor, cobalt blue lights over shone the light wood of the dance floor. They played one of Norah Jones' songs as we stood awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor.

"Are you still thirsty?" I asked, feeling a drunken blush to form across my face.

"Not anymore." Pewds said, taking my hands in his and putting them around his shoulders. I couldn't help but ask myself what was going on. I wasn't arguing with it, but to me, it was kinda weird. "Are you?"

"No." I said meekly, fear of him moving my hands.

"Then why are you allowing me to do this?" Pewds asked me seriously. That was a good question. I really didn't know why, I just knew that it felt right to me.

"I don't know, why aren't you moving my hands away?" I asked him with a drunken smirk.

"Good question." He responded with a giggle.

"This won't last long anyways, you're gonna go home to Marzia and—" I stated, stopping myself to look at a really broken Felix. All the things are starting to add up. The person I was looking at was no longer Pewdiepie. "Is that why…" I began, though before I could finish, he kissed me softly on my lips, then walked away. I stood there and watched him walk away, thinking _What the hell was that?_

_Was that affection? What in the hell was that? Why did he do that? _

I hobbled outside, thanked the waitress for our food, then walked outside in search for him. I heard the ocean waves rolling in the back of me. Then I realized how intoxicated he was and how he seemed depressed. "Shit." I mumbled, running toward the beach as fast as my feet could take me, though, I was just as intoxicated as he was, and tripped and fell a lot especially on the sand where I saw him standing in the middle of the water. I was scared shitless. I didn't realize he loved Marzia this much.

"Felix! What are you doing!?" I yelled from about fifteen feet away, sprinting, now wide awake as I see the terror in front of my eyes. All I heard was loud sobbing as he lowered himself into the water. "Felix!" I screamed. I ran into the water, pulling my best friend under his arms to get him out of the water. "What the hell were you doing?! Don't ever do that! That scared me and now I'm gonna have nightmares! Don't you ever do that, do you hear me?!" I panicked, tears rolling down my face, sitting in the nearby grass and holding him like he was gonna do it again if I let go of him. Only sobbing came from him. "Don't you EVER do that again… Please don't…" I sobbed, pulling him in for a kiss without thinking about it. When I kissed him, the sobbing stopped, and when I pulled away, the man I cared about the most was smiling back at me with a meaningful grin, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Finally, someone who loves me for me…. I don't want to play a character. Just like I know you don't wear a mask all the time. You may hide who you are from the public, but you never hide yourself from me, and I appreciate that. Now I know your true feelings for me. I really thought you didn't care in there and since I broke up with Marzia… I didn't have anyone to turn to… and the fans only know the character I play." Felix told me sincerely.

"There are always going to be fans like that, but there will also always be fans who love you no matter what you do, what you play, and no matter what… will love you for who you are." I told him the facts, speaking from my heart.

"I'm going to be honest with you." Pewds said, sifting through the sand seemingly nervously after he broke from my hold. I didn't trust right now that he wouldn't do that again, so I held his jacket shakily, tears still welling in my eyes. "I never thought I would fall in love with my best friend." He continued, gently stroking the tears out of my eyes. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think you cared if I—"

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!" I exclaimed, reaching my boiling point. I was so angry at him for even putting that kind of thought through is mind, that nobody needed him. "EVERYBODY cares about you, Pewds. HOW COULD YOU THINK I DIDN'T CARE?!" I shook, tears once again rolling down my face. "I try to watch all your updated videos, and I sit at home, WONDERING WHEN THE HELL I CAN MEET THIS PERSON! I CAN TELL WHO THE REAL YOU IS!" I started sobbing and couldn't get my words out without choking. "THAT is the most SELFISH thing you can do to someone especially if they LOVE YOU." I gritted my teeth together in anger, not really realizing what I said to him. He looked at me, his eyes narrowing slightly in realization of what I had said. I began to realize too, my mind processing slowly, my face slowly becoming redder. The stars in the sky twinkled and danced as I looked up, the coast having lots of stars, considering nobody really visited this part of the beach because there were a lot of big rocks in the water that were uncomfortable for your feet. I gazed back at Felix, and he leaned in, and kissed me tenderly with his soft lips. He toppled me, his hand cupping my face and lifting my chin. We were forehead to forehead, and I still felt hot, though the moonlight on the sand and the water made my surroundings cooler.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Felix whispered, cocking my head to the side to bite the bottom of my ear. "I'm so happy…" he hyperventilated once from crying for a little bit, giving me gentle kisses along my neck. "I broke up with Marzia because I cared about you a lot more. Yes, I loved Marzia, but she also had another somebody she loved, a man back in Italy she had moved away from but couldn't stop thinking about, her college friend. She loved him more than she could love me." Felix rested his head against my chest. "I'm so sorry I didn't go to you first, because you would have been my first choice."

My heart skipped beats, the ocean perfumed the air. To me, everything was perfect, and this could be a good night to… let him have all of me. My arms wrapped around his back, my hands touching his shoulder blades. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck, there, I felt protected. When I play games with him, I always felt a sense of security, like we depended on each other. But now, was unlike any other time. I didn't want to leave him. The way his arms were wrapped around me told me that he felt the same way about me. "You were always my first choice." I said in attempt to comfort him. He threw me the cutest look in his eyes, so much that they seemed to sparkle. He closed the gap between our lips, and I felt connected, like energy was surging throughout my body. I wanted him to take me so badly. "You're the first person I cared for."

Felix placed gentle kisses down my neck, unbuttoning the buttons slowly on my shirt. He took my blazer off, as I did his. We kissed for a while, my little friend getting hard and tenting in my pants. I was a bit nervous, not knowing necessarily how to act. All I knew was that I was getting kissed practically all over on top of my clothing. It was really pleasurable and I was starting to reach my limit, accidentally thrusting my hips, hitting Pewd's hard member, meaning to moan, but instead I whimpered lightly. "Do you care if I'm a man, Cry?" I shook my head and kissed him back with my own love for him. He began to fidget with my belt, when I pushed him back slightly. He looked at me confusedly.

"How about we go home?" I said, Pewds pondering this idea.

"Why do we have to go home?" He frowned, making me smile half lovingly and playfully.

"'Cause I have a big bed that's good enough for two." I smiled lightly.

We walked along the stores and past the park, walking around six blocks before we got back home. It was torture for the both of us. Through part of the way, Felix held my hand, playing with my fingers as our hands slipped in and out of each other. He tickled me occasionally and I laughed, playfully pushing him away and running away. He always caught up to me, I was never fast enough to escape him.

Finally, we got back to my apartment. Pewdie closed the door as I stood near the kitchen. He then walked over toward me with a soft smile playing at his lips. It was a great Felix kind of smile that nobody else could pull off. I laughed slightly at his gesture, pulling myself in to kiss him gently. I realize that we were very close in height, Pewds being probably two millimeters taller than me, though I felt entirely happy and warm. Something I hadn't felt with other people. I took his hand, guiding him to my bedroom where a fancy, queen sized bed waited for us, long curtains parted with a big window overlooking the places we went and the beach, the moonlight shining in through it. I was the one who initiated the kiss this time, unbuttoning his shirt part of the way, though he was so fast with mine that he was already done, I was so nervous, my hands were shaking, and this was my first time with a guy so I didn't know how it would feel. I don't have any worries though, because to me, everything felt right.

We already had our socks and shoes off, practically ripping mine off because of how uncomfortable they were after tonight. Pewds toppled me yet again except instead of going for the bed, he went straight for the floor. "Uh, Pewds, what are you d—" I began before I realized he was fidgeting with my belt. "Oh—" I blushed. He finally got it open, then kissed my lips, trailing the kisses from my neck to collarbone, and then to my chest. I wasn't sure I was ready, backing myself against the wooden frame of the bed, riding my pants down slightly before Pewds just took them off. I blushed, unsure of what to expect, I was still shaking as Pewds put on a show for me in front of him, the both of us laughing gently as he slowly slid his pants off. "Well that was annoying." I sighed and laughed playfully.

"It was just annoying because you wanted to see me so badly." Pewds joked narcissistically. I just blushed at his statement, knowing his statement was a joke but to me, it was true, instead of saying anything, I just smiled wholeheartedly, giving him my answer to that.

Pewds slowly put his mouth around the tip of my member. "Felix…" I whimpered, biting my lip gently, in hope not to make noise.

"Make as much noise as you'd like." Felix said, reading my mind.

"Oh, fuck." I mumbled, squeaking slightly. I covered my mouth, oddly beginning to breathe slower and slower, relaxing by the way he was touching me.

"I'm so happy." He mumbled again. "…to have someone like you to care." He said, wrapping his arms around my lower back. I blushed at his actions and hugged him back. He began to suckle at my neck to which I moaned lightly, feeling so damn good. He lightly shafted my member as I gasped at his touch, digging my fingers into the carpet. I couldn't say anything because I was too caught up in what was going on. I was dazed as I glanced around the room to notice he moved down to my manlihoods, deep throating them in one swift motion. I quickly covered my mouth to moan loudly into it, trembling at the thought. I didn't want to look away from him. Trying to show affection, my other hand went to his hip, attempting to touch him acceptingly in some way. He smiled coming up from it, looking at my beet red face. "You're so cute, even though you don't mean to be." Pewds laughed. He shifted his position slightly as I sat in wonder what he was doing, I wasn't really used to this in the first place. I looked outside at the full moon outside my window. The window was slightly open and the slow ocean waves crashed onto the shore. "Cry…" I heard from in front of me, though I was too weak to move any parts of my body. "Ryan." I saw the man in front of me tilt my head, and in front of my face was his love rod.

"Oh, god." I laughed in disbelief, not sure if I'd be able to take it down. He just laughed at me and guided my head toward it, suckling the tip lovingly. The thought came to me, I'm so slow. I'm making love to the great PewDiePie. I laughed nervously and lovingly, uncontrollably. Now I got him to laugh.

"Can you believe we're doing this, bro?" Pewdie leaned himself over me and onto the bed, laughing hysterically.

"No, actually." I laughed, kissing his lower stomach. "But I'm glad we are, at least we're not hiding feelings. I never want to hide anything from you." I smiled gently. Pewds lifted me onto the edge of the bed, scooting back just enough so we had comfortable room for the both of us, our legs still hanging off the edge of the bed, too lazy to move back any further.

"So do you know about anything we're supposed to do next?" Pewds laid on top of me.

"I… I don't know. This is my first time with a guy." I said, awkwardly laying there and not knowing what to do.

"Do we need anything?" Pewds asked, a question raising over the both of us. Truthfully, I didn't know.

"Like what?" I asked innocently.

"Lube?" Pewds raised a brow.

"No… I don't think so…"I laid back further, Pewds still kissing my neck. I turn my head, and my neck hurts slightly from previously, knowing he'd marked me. "Even if we needed it, I don't have any." We laid there awkwardly like a first time couple.

"You've never had sex with anyone before have you?" Pewds sighed.

"No…" I replied guiltily. "You never had sex with anyone either, have you?" I replied jokingly. "Even though you're hella good at it."

"Nnnnoooo…." Felix replied.

We laid there embarrassedly at our truths, but then Felix through me a glance that changed the mood yet again. We closed any and all space between us, kissing passionately, Pewdie raising my hips to meet his. I rolled over on top of him playfully, thinking I could get my moment of dominance, but fuck no. I guess he wouldn't even let me do that. He squeezed me where I had a sensitive spot, my eyes widened, and I tipped over like a scared goat. Pewds laughed obnoxiously at my reaction, making me a little pissed, but things got happier. Pewds was just playing with me for a bit, jokingly, like every couple does, I hope, because I wouldn't fucking know. The next thing I knew, I was being completely taken over by a weight over me, pushing me down, massaging me, putting his hands all over me.

"I love you, Ryan." Felix said, engulfing me in a hug. I was happy with the words he said, I wanted to know that from the start, I just didn't know how to act, but now I can finally tell him.

"I love you just as much." I smiled before I felt something at my entrance. I blushed incredibly hard at Felix, knowing what was coming next.

"I'm sorry, I can't hold back anymore. If you don't want me to, I'll do it somewhere—" I couldn't let him finish those words, I pulled his hips toward me, instinctively raising my legs slightly, my face crimson. "Ah…" Pewdie said nervously. "I don't want to hurt you, so if you don't want me—"

"Put it inside me, Felix." I blushed, my eyes closing softly at my plea, this is what I wanted from the beginning, but I just didn't say anything. I was nearing my climax, and by the way Pewds was breathing, it looked the same way for him. He told me he was in the first place. "Together." I squeaked.

Felix blushed at my words. He didn't know what to say, what to think. I knew during this whole thing, it was gonna hurt like a bitch. Though, I didn't care, I loved my best friend, and I would do anything for him like he would do anything for me. I wanted to be just as intimate with him as I would be with anyone else. I wanted him to share all of the feelings he had for me, no matter what they were. They could be fantasies, kinky, fetishes, actions, kisses, even words. I would settle for words. I was lost in my thoughts and didn't realize he was already entering me. I moaned loudly at the foreign object inside me, I didn't know how to react to it. It was very painful, uncomfortable, but it felt oddly good. I squeaked at the discomfort unintentionally, and my walls closed around him, making him moan. "Cry…"

I bit my finger and white ribbons of fluid escaped me, getting some on my chest and stomach since I was practically pushed backwards. I didn't need to do anything. "Maybe we should have done something beforehand…" I said in between pants, Pewds licking off the extra ribbons of cum.

"Too late now." He panted, releasing inside me. I squirmed at the strange sensation, him pulling out gently, caringly. "I'm sorry if that hurt you."

"I'm fine." Smiling gently at him. I wanted him to know that I accepted every part of him. I saw he was getting a bit worn. "How about we go to bed?" I said in a hushed tone.

"Alright, I'll get the couch." Pewds said sadly.

"No you're not. You're stuck with me." I said, quickly sitting up and grabbing him around the waist. I felt so sore sitting up, his liquid pouring out of me.

"I guess I wrecked your insides pretty badly…" Pewds rolled his eyes teasingly. He helped me lay down, letting me snuggle by him, resting my head by his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair as I myself started feeling a little drowsy. I gazed into the Swede's bright blue eyes looking down at me and his gentle smile.

_I only have a month with him? I want to never need to worry about him going away…_

"Pewds?" I tried to wake him up around three hours later. He was just dozing, but I think he was too happy to actually sleep. I can't blame him.

"Yeah?" He asked with a slight husky, tired tone.

"Stay as long as you want." I said gently, caressing his hair.

"I won't be leaving soon." Pewds sighed.

The moon sparkled with the navy blue sky surrounding the diamond-like stars. The gentle waves were rolling along the shore as I pondered my thoughts. Felix was behind me, keeping me warm. It was two in the morning and the restaurant was closed by now. The sign still gave off a gentle neon glow. None of this would have happened if today wasn't free wine day.


End file.
